


All For Her

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Rusalka!Feferi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes burn with a tyrian fire and you move without ever thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Her

You shouldn’t be out here. As a lowblood and as someone with half a scrap of common sense, you know that. But your hive is too small for your head and for your thoughts right now and you really can’t be confined in such a small place anymore tonight. So you’re wandering the beach. While you know this is the cusp between worlds, it’s also the place that’s quietest in the world at this hour. Seadwellers scare landdwellers off the beaches sure, but you’re a psionic and you can hold your own. You know what you’re doing and this isn’t the first time you’ve wandered the beach and listened to the waves crash against the shore.

But tonight is different. You knew as much when you left this evening. You don’t know how or why you knew, but you did. It’s not like the voices that linger on the edge of your mind at all hours, or the blanket of doom you’ve come to almost long for. A heavy shroud of despair that is familiar and constant. It’s almost comforting. No, tonight is different and you don’t know why.

As soon as you hear the singing you know, sterling clarity sparks through you like a flash of the sun’s brightest light with the chill of the coldest waters.

It’s a soft sound, sometimes unintelligible words and sometimes quiet hums. It’s gentle but it seems loud. Loud because you don’t see the singer. So while it’s quiet and soothing, it has to be loud. It’s in your ears and swimming in your head and shifting across your skin in ways the cool breeze off the sea can’t.

Your footfalls are silent in the sand shifting under you as you turn this way and that looking for her. She’s got to be around here somewhere.

When you see her your blood pusher lurches in your chest and your breath hitches. She’s sitting up on one of the rocks, the waves crashing hard against it under her. She’s got a white comb in her hand and her black hair glints wet, purple and green with the moons hanging overhead. She sings out to the ocean, but the song is all for you. You look her over a few times before she looks back at you, hair shrouding most of her form.

Her eyes burn with a tyrian fire and you move without ever thinking.

As you get closer her song gets quieter, softer. Her smile brightens and she bares all her shark teeth down on you. Her fins flare wide and she looks excited and hungry. But also so alluring. You want to run your fingers through her hair and over the membrane of her fins and feel the prick of her teeth on your throat. Your breath comes fast and shallow and you can’t take your eyes off her, all of her. The full lips and high cheekbones, a round chin and a slender neck, gorgeous breasts and the dip of her waist with the flare of her hips. Your hands shake when you reach the rocks and she crooks a finger, an open invitation to join her.

You don’t hesitate and clamber up the rocks, claws scratching and feet slipping before you stand in front of her. Your heart aches and you just want to reach for her. She looks both fragile and dangerous. Some ancient being that could kill you without ever lifting a finger, but almost as if you could shatter her just as easily. Her face is soft but her eyes are fierce, unending pools of fire and death and you want nothing more than to wrap yourself up in the comfort that always comes with inevitable defeat.

She sits still and smiles at you and you shake, your breath coming fast and hard and you want her. Her teeth shine, stark white against her pale ashen skin. The waves crash violently behind her and the salt stings your eyes but you can’t look away. She is so beautiful and you want nothing more right now than to reach out and touch her.

So you do.

A slow, hesitant hand with a tremor cups her cheek and you freeze.

You hear your own breathing crystal clear echoing through your head. The sound of the waves falls away. The sound of the occasional gull dies down. All you can hear is your own staggered gasps. You stare, frozen with fear and your guts clench in anticipation.

The laughter dripping off her lips surrounds you and each high trill is like a strike to the heart, hot and painful and you want to scream. It hurts. You can’t breathe and you can’t move and each small laugh makes the fire in her eyes dance.

The world melts black and the last thing you feel is her claws ripping through your flesh to get to your heart, a treat just for her. 

All for her.


End file.
